Rocket Heart
|Kanji = ロケットハート |Romaji = Roketto Hāto |Artist = Coco Hayashi Miyu Kubota Nanami Atsugi |Released = November 27th, 2019 |Genre = J-Pop |Anime = Episode 84 - The Rocket Heart! Delivered to Space! |Insert Singer = Mirai Momoyama Emo Moegi Rinka Aoba |singalbum-image = File:Kiratto PriChan Song Collection Miracle Kiratts Channel.png |singalbum-imagewidth = 300px |Album = Kiratto Pri☆Chan♪ Song Collection ~Miracle☆Kiratts Channel~|Tracklist = 1. TOKIMEKI Heart・Jewel♪ 2. Emotional Sparkles 3. Dream Colored Energy 4. Rocket Heart 5. TOKIMEKI Heart・Jewel♪ -inst- 6. Emotional Sparkles -inst- 7. Dream Colored Energy -inst- 8. Rocket Heart -inst-|image = End 1= |-| Arcade= |Lyricist = Satoru Kurihara (Jazzin' park) Tasuku Maeda|Composer/Arranger = Satoru Kurihara (Jazzin' park) Tasuku Maeda}} '|ロケットハート}} is a trio song first sung by Miracle☆Kiratts in episode 84. Performers * Mirai Momoyama, Emo Moegi, & Rinka Aoba - (Episode 84), (Episode 90), (Episode 95) Lyrics TV Size Romaji= 3, 2, 1 Go! Minna no kimochi Be the one Ginga saikyō Super girls (Let's shine) Konseiki saidaikyū no Roketto hāto uchiagete (Let's go) 1, 2, 3 raburī pawā (Say Hello) Hai tenshon saikōchō de Roketto hāto uchiageyō (Let's go) 1, 2, 3 raburī karā Ichiban boshi tsukamaeyō (To shine) Konseiki saidaikyū no Roketto hāto uchiagete (Let's go) 1, 2, 3 raburī pawā (Say Hello) Hai tenshon saikōchō de Roketto hāto uchiageyō (Let's go) 1, 2, 3 raburī karā Ichiban boshi tsukamaeyō (To shine) |-| Kanji= 3, 2, 1 Go! Let's showtime 無重力で踊る Step & Dance お待ちかねの宇宙人 おもてなしが肝心 みんなの気持ち Be the one 銀河最強 Super girls 以心伝心ドキンドキン 過去最高の動員（Let's shine） いつでも輝くランウェイ ワタシらしくいられるように 今 本気モード ON 今世紀最大級の ロケットハート打ち上げて（Let's go） 1, 2, 3 ラブリーパワー 地球飛び出してSay Hello （Say Hello） ハイテンション最高潮で ロケットハート打ち上げよう（Let's go） 1, 2, 3 ラブリーカラー 一番星つかまえよう （To shine） 今世紀最大級の ロケットハート打ち上げて（Let's go） 1, 2, 3 ラブリーパワー 地球飛び出してSay Hello （Say Hello） ハイテンション最高潮で ロケットハート打ち上げよう（Let's go） 1, 2, 3 ラブリーカラー 一番星つかまえよう （To shine） |-| English= Full Version Romaji= 3, 2, 1 Go! Minna no kimochi Be the one Ginga saikyō Super girls (Let's shine) Konseiki saidaikyū no Roketto hāto uchiagete (Let's go) 1, 2, 3 raburī pawā (Say Hello) Hai tenshon saikōchō de Roketto hāto uchiageyō (Let's go) 1, 2, 3 raburī karā Ichiban boshi tsukamaeyō (To shine) Ginga no hate made te wo futte Kirattsu kirattsu kirakira kirattsu Konseiki saidaikyū no Roketto hāto uchiagete (Let's go) 1, 2, 3 raburī pawā (Say Hello) Hai tenshon saikōchō de Roketto hāto uchiageyō (Let's go) 1, 2, 3 raburī karā Ichiban boshi tsukamaeyō (To shine) Konseiki saidaikyū no Roketto hāto uchiagete (Let's go) 1, 2, 3 raburī pawā (Say Hello) Hai tenshon saikōchō de Roketto hāto uchiageyō (Let's go) 1, 2, 3 raburī karā Ichiban boshi tsukamaeyō (To shine) |-| Kanji= 3, 2, 1 Go! Let's showtime 無重力で踊る Step & Dance お待ちかねの宇宙人 おもてなしが肝心 みんなの気持ち Be the one 銀河最強 Super girls 以心伝心ドキンドキン 過去最高の動員（Let's shine） いつでも輝くランウェイ ワタシらしくいられるように 今 本気モード ON 今世紀最大級の ロケットハート打ち上げて（Let's go） 1, 2, 3 ラブリーパワー 地球飛び出してSay Hello （Say Hello） ハイテンション最高潮で ロケットハート打ち上げよう（Let's go） 1, 2, 3 ラブリーカラー 一番星つかまえよう （To shine） 注目はとっておきて オンリーワンのスマイル お得意の Lucky Heart 今日の運勢はトップ 予想外のラメ入りリップで みんなの瞳も釘付け 銀河の果てまで手を振って キラッツキラッツ キラキラキラッツ いつでも輝くプリンセス ワタシらしくいられるように 今 プリティモード ON 今世紀最大級の ロケットハート打ち上げて（Let's go） 1, 2, 3 ラブリーパワー 地球飛び出してSay Hello （Say Hello） ハイテンション最高潮で ロケットハート打ち上げよう（Let's go） 1, 2, 3 ラブリーカラー 一番星つかまえよう （To shine） 寂しがりお月様 Spotlight dream 見せてあげるよ 今世紀最大級の ロケットハート打ち上げて（Let's go） 1, 2, 3 ラブリーパワー 地球飛び出してSay Hello （Say Hello） ハイテンション最高潮で ロケットハート打ち上げよう（Let's go） 1, 2, 3 ラブリーカラー 一番星つかまえよう （To shine） |-| English= Audio Trivia Gallery See Rocket Heart/Image Gallery and Rocket Heart/Video Gallery Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Gameplay Category:Songs sung by Mirai Category:Songs sung by Emo Category:Songs sung by Rinka Category:Songs sung by Miracle☆Kiratts Category:Insert Song Category:Trio Song Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan